


Together

by meatmaiden



Series: Together [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatmaiden/pseuds/meatmaiden
Summary: In the time after Naruto becomes the Hokage, he comes to realize that Sasuke might have feelings for him. After Sakura and Hinata urge him to do so, he seeks Sasuke out for answers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it. Might be slightly out of cannon because I haven't actually finished Shippuden. Enjoy!

There is emptiness in satisfaction. A hungry mouth pressing fruit to it’s lips, a body collapsing into bed after a day of struggle, fingers entwining together in intimacy. These fleeting joys only bring ever increasing desire.  Memories of contentment torment the body when appetite returns. The only way to escape the cycle is to destroy not the desire, but the satisfaction that it brings. By eating only rotten fruit, sleeping on cold earth, and biting one’s fingers raw, one becomes free from complacency in pleasure. 

 Or so Sasuke had thought. As he sat on a tree branch in a forest damp with the rainfall of spring, Sasuke traced the stump of where his left arm had once been. He could still feel it, somehow, even after all these years. Only moments before it had suddenly burst into pain, and he had gasped and gone to grab it, only to catch air. Now he wished he had partaken in that self indulgence just once, if it meant he could have his arm back. 

 It was times like this, when the night was breathing it’s last, and he sat alone in the early hours of the morning, when he wondered why he was still doing this. Was there meaning to him protecting the village with his mutilated body? If everything decayed, and the leaf village was doomed to turn into ash anyways, why did it matter? Sasuke stared across the misty treetops, the cold air chilling him. 

  _I guess,_ he thought, closing his eyes, _I do it for him._ As the thought of Naruto passed through his mind, Sasuke felt a burning hatred erupt in his stomach. He also felt a longing to be held, kissed, and then strangled to death. As these morbid images passed in front of his mind’s eye, he shuddered. He did not understand himself. He knew that he loved Naruto, and that he wanted to be with him, so why did he also hate him?

 Sasuke stood up then, watching as the first light of day began to peak over the mountaintops. He had to get away from here. He was too close to the leaf village, and if Naruto sensed his presence and came looking for him, he couldn’t bear it. Briefly he thought of Sarada, and felt ashamed. He wanted to hold his daughter again, and talk to her, but didn’t want her to be exposed to his perversity. 

 Glancing one last time over his shoulder towards the direction of the village, Sasuke jumped down onto the wet earth below. Brushing aside his hair, he uncovered his left eye, revealing the silver circles of the rinnegan within it. An inky shape began to spread in front of him, becoming a portal. Quietly, Sasuke stepped into it, disappearing into blackness. Slowly, the portal closed behind him, and the forest became still in his absence. 

 

\--

 

 Naruto drummed his fingers against his desk, staring down at the load of paperwork in front of him. Had he known that being the Hokage was a desk job, he might have reconsidered his life plans. Glumly, he picked up a piece of paper and examined it. He had no idea what it was talking about. Something to do with trading laws with the mist village. Or was this about the sand village? He couldn’t tell. Groaning, he leaned over his desk and put his head in his hands. “Shikamaru...” He whined, knowing his advisor was standing in the corner of the room, lazily looking at the clouds outside. “I think I’m too stupid to be the Hokage...” Peering up from between his fingers, Naruto saw Shikamaru smirking. “What’s with that reaction?!” Naruto yelled, his face turning bright red. 

 “Naruto,” Shikamaru began, sighing, “Anyone could tell you that you’re not...  Great at this sort of thing.” Naruto scowled, but silently conceded that he was right. Compared to him, Naruto knew that he was a dolt. Shikamaru had always been the one that he had turned to for advice during missions, and his intelligence and wisdom had only increased with age. Now, with his dark hair, baggy eyes, and goatee, he was starting to look the part of world-weary advisor, as well. 

 “Still though, you think someone else could do all of this,” Naruto complained, trying to search through the papers for something easier to do. 

 “So you’d prefer it if Sasuke became the Hokage? I’m sure that he could deal with this paperwork easily...” Shikamaru said, trying to repress a smile. 

 “No way!” Naruto said, glaring up at Shikamaru. “That guy is totally unfit to be the Hokage. He’d probably, like, make a new ordinance that villagers have to stop hugging their kids or something!” Shikamaru laughed, then walked over to the desk where Naruto was sitting, picking up a pile of papers.

 "How about I write summaries of these, so you can understand them? That way you can just glance over it, and sign as needed.” 

 Naruto grinned, grabbing Shikamaru and forcefully hugging him. “Shikamaru! You’re the best! You always know what to do!” Blushing, Shikamaru tried to force the overexcited Hokage off of him. 

 “Hey, let go already, don’t make it weird!” He protested, finally pulling away. Naruto was still grinning, as Shikamaru began sorting through the papers for the ones that had confusing jargon. Suddenly Naruto became quiet, looking out the window into the distance. Shikamaru noticed this, and frowned, wondering what the change in mood was about. “Naruto...?” He said, examining his solemn face. 

 “I wonder how Sasuke’s doing,” Naruto said, his face betraying his emotions. It had been a few years since Sasuke had begun his mission to search through Kaguya’s dimensions for clues of what had been so dangerous that she had started creating an army. Naruto thought about Kaguya then, the white haired princess who had almost killed him and Sasuke. Kaguya had been deranged, but she had wanted to protect life on earth, in her own sick way. By resurrecting herself, and placing the world in a trance, she had been trying to become a mother to everyone. There was no doubt in Naruto’s mind that whatever had threatened her would be intent on destroying life on earth. 

 Even knowing that Sasuke’s mission was necessary, he still missed him. He couldn’t explain it, but whenever Sasuke was gone, he felt a sort of... Sadness. It was that feeling that had led Naruto to chase after Sasuke for years, to beg him to come back to the village, and eventually forgive him for his crimes. It wasn’t something he could explain to others easily, and it seemed like only Sakura understood how he felt. He wished that he could talk to her more often about Sasuke, but with both of them so busy with their jobs, he rarely saw her. A part of Naruto thought that it was incredibly unfair of Sasuke to leave behind Sakura to be a single mother. He made a mental note to himself to try and visit Sakura and ask if she needed help with anything.

 “Naruto? Hello...?” Shikamaru interrupted Naruto’s thoughts, and he jolted. 

 “Ah, sorry Shikamaru, I was just thinking about Sasuke. I hope his mission is going well. He hasn’t reported back in awhile now.” Shikamaru contemplated Naruto as he said this, frowning. He wondered if he was imagining it, but Naruto and  Sasuke’s relationship seemed sort of... Gay. He knew that Naruto loved his wife,  Hinata, but he wondered about Sasuke. Not only was the guy never around, but he hadn’t seen Sasuke give Sakura any affection. Obviously they had to have had a kid somehow, but he knew about marriages for convenience. Back when he had been in school with Sasuke, he had always wondered why he seemed to reject every cute girl that threw themselves at him. Now, he felt like he had an answer. But he kept his thoughts to himself, as it was too bothersome a subject to bring up. 

 “Hey, Naruto, isn’t it around  time for you to get dinner with Hinata?” Shikamaru remembered, catching sight of the clock on the wall. Naruto’s eyes widened, and he stood up, looking horrified.

 “Shit, you’re right! I’ll see you later, Shikamaru!” Naruto said, opening the window of the office and stepping out onto the roof. The sun was just starting  to set, and a warm glow was cast over the roofs of the village, which was looking more modern than ever. The beginnings of a railroad was being built in the east, and some of the buildings stuck out with their new, shiny windows.  Naruto smiled down at his village, feeling a swell of pride in it.  Then he jumped to another rooftop, heading in the direction of the restaurant he had agreed to meet his wife at. 

 

\-- 

 

 Hinata was waiting for Naruto in front of the Ichiraku ramen shop, her hands folded behind her back. She was admiring the sunset, which had turned the sky a gradient of pink and orange. Her long black hair had been specially combed and styled, and she had even put on a bit of makeup for their date night. She knew that they would be having a difficult conversation, but she wanted to at least try and enjoy the time she had with her husband. 

 Suddenly, someone picked her up from behind and she yelped, preparing to hit them. Then she heard a familiar laugh, and giggling, grabbed Naruto’s arms. “Naruto!” She said, struggling as he planted kisses all over the top of her head and neck, “Put me down!” Naruto set his wife down on the ground, admiring her lovingly. His face was flushed from how fast he had hurried to get there, and he was glad to have been able to surprise her. She beamed up at him, reaching out to grab his hands. “Shall we go inside?” She asked, and Naruto nodded. The pair turned together and walked inside the ramen shop, still holding hands. 

 “Naruto, Hinata! How are you doing?” Called the owner of the ramen shop, welcoming them. A young server escorted them to a table, setting menus down. The shop had recently expanded into a full blown restaurant due to rising popularity, partly because of it being known as Naruto’s favorite place to eat. Because of that, Naruto and his family always ate free. Hinata slid into a booth across from Naruto, examining the menu, her fingers pressed to her lips. 

 “Are you going to do a full course tonight?” Naruto asked, examining the menu himself. He knew his wife loved to eat, and had once watched her eat bowl after bowl of ramen on a date. He couldn’t eat that much, but he loved seeing her enjoy herself.

 “I think I’m just going to have one bowl tonight, and maybe some appetizers,” She replied, setting the menu down. Naruto raised his eyebrows, surprised. 

 “You’re not sick, are you?” He asked, worried. The only time Hinata had rejected eating more than one bowl of ramen was when she had been pregnant with Boruto, and her stomach wasn’t agreeing with her. “Or,” he gasped, “You’re not pregnant again, right?!”

 “No!” Hinata laughed, enjoying how straightforward her husband was, “It’s just that I invited someone to join us tonight, and I get a little shy eating in front of others.”

 “Oh?” Naruto said, wondering who it was. It was rare for Hinata to invite anyone else to their date nights, except a few times when she had invited Shikamaru and Temari to do a double date with them. Shikamaru hadn’t said anything, but he hoped that that was who was coming. Temari was an extremely intelligent woman, and he loved listening to her and Shikamaru bounce ideas off of each other. Shikamaru was one of those guys who liked to pretend he hated his wife, but whenever he saw them together it was clear he was head over heels for her. Naruto had told him a few times he should drop the act, but he had always insisted that Temari was his ball and chain. _I don’t get guys like that_ , Naruto mused, taking a sip of water. 

 “It’s Sakura. She and I wanted to talk to you about something,” Hinata said, smiling gently. Naruto grinned at this news.

 “I was just thinking about Sakura! I was going to go by her house and ask if she needed help with anything, seeing as how Sasuke isn’t around.” 

 “Naruto,” Came a familiar, scolding voice, “You were going to ask me if I needed help, when you’re the one with the responsibilities of the Hokage?” Sakura stood there wearing her usual outfit,  her hair smooth and short. Naruto rose and greeted her with a hug, which she returned, before sitting next to Hinata. 

 “So what was it you guys wanted to talk about?” Naruto asked, looking at the pair of women across from him. They shifted uncomfortably, making eye contact with each other. Naruto felt a bit of panic at this, but decided to stay calm. Whatever it was, he trusted them to explain it to him. 

 “W-Well, um,” Began Hinata, momentarily slipping back into her old stutter, “W-We wanted to talk to you about Sasuke, Naruto.” She made brief eye contact with her husband, before looking down, embarrassed. Naruto bristled, prepared for the worst. 

 “He hasn’t done anything, has he?” He asked in a serious tone, lowering his voice. He had been worried about Sasuke slipping up again, and if he did, he had vowed to kill him himself. Especially if it meant that he was hurting Sakura or Hinata in some way. The memories of the times that Sasuke had tried to kill Sakura haunted him, and he was surprised that Sakura had forgiven him enough to marry him. 

 “No, no!” Sakura interrupted, raising her hands to wave away the allegation. “He hasn’t done anything, I promise. Actually, it’s more about what he hasn’t done.”

 “What he... Hasn’t done?” Naruto relaxed a bit, wondering if Sakura was going to talk about child support or something. To him it’d make sense if Sakura wanted that, as she was having to pay off loans for her house alone. Although he wasn’t sure how Sasuke would make the money, wandering around in Kaguya’s dimensions. 

 “Um, well...” Hinata began, still seeming nervous. “Naruto... This is a bit strange to bring up, but you’re bisexual, right?” Naruto blinked in surprise, not understanding what this had to do with the conversation. He was bisexual, but only a few people knew about it, including Hinata and Sakura. Because he was married to Hinata, most people just assumed he was straight and he went with that. It wasn’t something that he thought about anymore, except when he saw a particularly handsome man, which was rare anyways. 

 “Yes...?” He said, his tone questioning. He suddenly wondered  if Sakura was going to ask him and Hinata for a four way, which he was... Open to, but not sure how to work around their kids. 

 “I think Sasuke’s gay,” Sakura blurted out, seemingly no longer able to contain herself. Naruto, who had been sipping his water, gagged, and wiped his mouth. 

 “You what?!” He said, looking back and forth between the two women. They both looked determined now, Hinata having gained some courage now that the air had been cleared. “Don’t you two have a kid together, Sakura?” He asked, confused. He had never really understood the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura, but he accepted it nonetheless. 

 “Um... Well, yes, but...” Sakura paused, thoughtfully, not sure how to explain herself. “I don’t think Sasuke enjoys sex with me. Or rather, I’m not sure he can bring himself to do it very often.” Naruto was a slightly uncomfortable with this information.

 “Even so,” Naruto pressed, “That doesn’t mean he’s gay. Maybe he just doesn’t like sex. Or maybe it’s a problem between the two of you.” Sakura acknowledged what Naruto was saying with a nod. 

 “I understand, but I don’t think it’s just that. Because I think he’s in love with you.” Naruto felt his mind go blank from shock for a few seconds. 

 “You... What?” He said, after he had recovered. He nervously sipped his water, which was beginning to run low. He wished he had some hot tea right now to distract himself. 

 “Naruto, just think about it. If you examine the facts it makes sense,” Sakura began, her tone becoming more serious. Sakura had always been smart, and the way she was talking now reminded him of when she used to make strategy plans in the middle of a battle. “Do you remember back when we escorted Tazuna to the land of the waves?” Naruto nodded. “Well, back then, when you and Sasuke fought Haku, he almost died to protect you.” Naruto knew  this, but wasn’t sure how it was related. “Well, Naruto, why would he do that when he dedicated his life to killing Itachi? It doesn’t make sense.” Naruto opened his mouth to interject that they were friends, but Sakura raised her hand to indicate she had more to say, and Naruto closed it.  “Not only that, but didn’t Sasuke once say that  killing you would activate his mangekyo sharingan?” 

 Naruto remembered this, the mangekyo sharingan being the powerful eye technique that was only awakened by killing one’s closest companion. Sasuke had told him he hadn’t killed him to activate it when he had the chance because of a passing whim of his, but now he furrowed his brows, re-considering this. What “passing whim” had Sasuke had not to kill him, knowing it would help him obtain a powerful technique to help defeat his brother? 

 “See?”  Sakura said, putting her hands down on the table, “When you consider the facts, it starts to make sense. Not only that, but it was you who was able to bring him back to the leaf village after your last battle.  What did you say to him, anyways?” Naruto paused at this, thinking back, frowning.

 “I didn’t really say anything special... Just that him being in pain hurt me.” Realization began to dawn across Naruto’s face, and his head started to pulse with the beginnings of a headache. Naruto put his face in his hands and rubbed his temples, thinking. “Alright so... If he is in love with me, then what? What are we going to do about it?” A thought crossed his mind and he looked up at Sakura, “You... Don’t want a divorce, right?”

 Sakura seemed to ponder this, before speaking, “Actually, Naruto, Hinata and I were thinking about something else.” At that moment a server came over, and Naruto, who had forgotten he was in a restaurant for a moment, hurriedly ordered his food with the other two. After the server had left, they resumed their conversation. 

 “Have you ever heard of polyamory?” Hinata asked, her hands folded confidently in front of her. Naruto stared at her blankly, confused.

 “Is that... A kind of soup?” He asked, dumfounded. It sort of sounded like something that might have fish in it....

 “No, it’s not a soup, Naruto,” Sakura said, sighing. 

 “Polyamory is when more than one person are together, consensually,” Hinata explained slowly, her voice gentle. “It means that more than one person dates each other, but everyone knows about it and it’s not cheating.”

 “Does that... Really work?” Naruto asked, squinting. It sounded like a disaster waiting to happen, seeing as how couples tended to go through a lot on their own.

 “It works, as long as everyone communicates with each other and is patient,” Sakura responded. “Recently I’ve read a lot about this in a book I found, and from what I can tell there have been cases of it working well. In fact, sometimes it works better than monogamy.”

 “Ok... But what does this have to do with me and Sasuke?”

 At this point the two women looked at each other, exasperated. Hinata closed her eyes and let out a sigh, and Sakura rolled her eyes. “Naruto, do we have to spell it out for you? We want to try polyamory with Sasuke,” Sakura said. 

 Naruto blinked, confused. Polyamory... With Sasuke? “Um... Does that mean that Hinata wants to... Date Sasuke too?” He stared at his wife, hoping that wasn’t the case.

 “No, no! We don’t all have to date each other!” Hinata said, quickly. “You and Sasuke could just date. There’s lots of different ways to do this sort of thing.”

 “Oh, ok...” Naruto said, considering it. It felt sort of crazy to him, the idea of him dating Sasuke while also being with his wife. But it was also somehow... Exciting? He felt his heart beat a little bit faster. He hadn’t really thought about it before, but were his feelings for Sasuke actually... Romantic? He had always felt like him and Sakura had similar feelings for Sasuke, was that the reason why? Then he frowned, remembering something.

 “Hinata, Sakura, there is one thing. We used to be brothers in a past life. Isn’t us dating like... Incest, then?” Sakura and Hinata considered this, both of them taking the time to think it over. Finally, Sakura spoke up. 

 “Naruto, I don’t think that souls are the same as bodies. Who knows how many times we’ve reincarnated? Hinata could have been your mother in a past life, or I could have been your sister. I think that relationships change in each lifetime. So I don’t think it’s the same as incest, because you’re not brothers in this life.” Naruto was surprised at how concisely she had explained that, and found himself agreeing. 

 “And if this all goes wrong?” He asked, nervous, “If we decide we don’t want to do it anymore, or that it’s ruining our relationship with each other?”

 “Then we’ll stop,” Said Hinata, firmly. “We can always stop.” At that moment their food arrived, and each of them turned to thank the sever. Naruto wasn’t particularly hungry anymore, having so much to think about, but he picked at his ramen anyways. 

 “Alright, but how are we going to find Sasuke to ask him about any of this? Even I’m not totally sure where he is, and he seems to come and go as he likes. It’ll be difficult to track him down to ask him if wants to try this... Polywhatever thing.” 

 “Polyamory,” Sakura corrected, “And I think I know where he is.” Sakura moved to pull something from her pocket, handing it to Naruto. It was a scroll, which he unravelled carefully. Naruto began to read from it. 

 “Sakura, I’m writing to let you know that I’m alright and that I haven’t found anything yet. Say hi to Sarada for me. Sasuke.” Naruto made a face. “You think he could have written a bit more,” He said, rolling it back up. “Anyways, how does this help us?”

 “I received this yesterday from one of his hawks. I asked a tracking ninja to help me find out where it had come from, and it turned out to be only a few miles outside of the village. So I think that he’s still nearby.” Sakura tucked the scroll back in her pocket, her eyes turning to Naruto. “We probably won’t get a chance like this again, so I think you should go ask him about it yourself, Naruto, while you still can.”

 Naruto thought about this for a minute, then sighed in defeat. At the very least, it was worth asking Sasuke how he felt. The worst that could happen is that Sasuke beat him up again, but he was used to that by now. He just hoped he wouldn’t lose another arm. “Alright,” He said, “I’ll go. But let me finish my soup first.” Naruto began shoveling noodles into his mouth, as his wife and Sakura smiled at each other, satisfied. 

 

\--

 

Icy wind blew across Sasuke’s face as he stood atop a glacier, looking down at the snowy mountainscape below him. His feet sunken into the snow, he felt his toes starting to go numb from the cold. Nothing. He had found nothing in the last day of searching through Kaguya’s dimension. He looked behind him, at a trail of footprints he had left after landing to examine the glacier. From above, on his susanoo, it had looked like a spiral, and he had hoped that he could find evidence of whoever Kaguya’s enemy had been on it. But there was nothing. Sasuke closed his eyes from tire, turning his head up towards the sky. In a way, he enjoyed the pain in his feet, and the numbness of the cold. It was almost like he was losing all feeling. He wondered what it was like to fall asleep in snow, and to succumb to that frozen death. Letting out a long breath, Sasuke opened his eyes again and stared at the sky overhead. It was a beautiful haze of pinks and purples, with stars beginning to shine through the atmosphere. Above there seemed to be more than one moon, further proof he was no longer on earth. 

 “I guess I’ll stop for today,” He said to himself, brushing the hair out of the way of his rinnegan. Once again a dark shape began to spread out in front of him, and he stepped into it. Crossing dimensions always felt strange to him, like being squeezed through a tube. He felt the pressure increasing more and more the further he walked back towards earth, and just when it became unbearable, he stepped out of the portal into a shadowy forest. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sasuke went and sat down next to a tree, searching through his bag. He wondered what kind of food he had with him. Digging deep into the bag, his fingers brushed against something. Pulling it out, he realized it was a single, stale rice cracker. He tried not to feel disappointed.

 Abruptly, something came flying out of the dark at him, and he caught it, activating his sharingan. Through the blood colored eye, he saw... A lunchbox?

 “Hey asshole,” said Naruto, emerging from the gloom. “We need to talk.” 

 A shiver passed through Sasuke’s body, and he struggled to hide his emotions. “Naruto,” He said, staring at him with a vacant expression, “What do you want?”  

 “Don’t be like that, let’s eat together,” Naruto said, smiling towards Sasuke. Suspicious, Sasuke looked at the lunchbox in his hand. With the difficulty that came with no longer having a left hand, he opened the box to reveal about a dozen rice balls. He smiled to himself. Rice balls were his favorite food. 

 “Did Hinata make these?” Sasuke asked, looking up at Naruto. He knew the only thing Naruto knew how to cook was instant ramen. 

 “Sakura, actually. She made sure to pack your favorites.” Naruto responded, walking closer to Sasuke. Sasuke flinched as he approached, feeling anxiety rise in his chest. Being this close to Naruto bothered him. “Now, let’s eat together,” Naruto said again, warmly smiling. The pair sat under a tree, Sasuke setting the lunchbox in front of them and taking a rice ball from it. Biting into it, he could taste Sakura’s familiar cooking. A flood of nostalgia washed over him, and he took another bite.

 “So, how goes searching through Kaguya’s dimensions?” Naruto asked, taking a rice ball out of the box. He wasn’t hungry at all, having already eaten, but he knew that it was good to try and talk with people over food. It removed some of the awkwardness that came with face to face conversations.  

 “I haven’t found anything,” Sasuke replied, already almost done with his first rice ball. “Didn’t Sakura tell you? I sent her a letter this morning,” Sasuke said, reaching for more food.

 “Ah, well, I guess she did,”  Naruto said, his smile becoming strained. It was always difficult talking to Sasuke, as he seemed allergic to conversation. “Um, actually, I had something else I wanted to talk to you about.”

 Sasuke stared at Naruto with his usual emotionless mask. “Ok,” He said, biting into the second rice ball. 

 “Well,  it might be a weird thing  to bring up but... I was wondering why you didn’t kill me all those years ago, after we fought for the first time,” Naruto said, avoiding eye contact while saying it. He could already sense this wasn’t going well. Sasuke examined Naruto as he said this, his eyes narrowing and a small frown appearing on his face. 

 “I already told you,” He said, and stopped eating his rice ball. “Why are you asking about that?” 

 “Because uh...” Naruto blushed, his heart thumping in his chest. It was beating so hard it felt like it might burst, and his stomach hurt. He knew what he had to ask, but he was scared. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders, turning to look at Sasuke. “Do you love me?” He asked, looking directly into Sasuke’s eyes. 

 The reaction was instant. A complex look of terror and sadness, unlike anything Naruto had ever seen on Sasuke’s face, spread across his features, and he dropped his rice ball. Sasuke recovered quickly, but the damage was already done. Naruto had his answer. “Sasuke...” He whispered, shocked. 

 Sasuke stood up, turning to leave. “Sasuke wait!” Naruto said, recognizing the old pattern of Sasuke running away from him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s arm, which he snatched back angrily, turning to face Naruto, his face bright red with rage. 

 “What?! What do you want?! Are you satisfied?!” He spat, trembling. Naruto took a step back, having never seen Sasuke so enraged. Not only was his face twisted in anger, but his mangekyo sharingan was activated in his eye, almost as a threat. The affect was terrifying, and Naruto wondered if he was going to have to get into another fight with him. 

 “Sasuke,” He said, trying to use a calm voice, “I’m not here to fight. It was Sakura who told me that you... Might have feelings for me. I just wanted to ask.” Naruto raised a hand between them, his expression pleading. 

 “Why, so you could mock me?!” Sasuke shouted, his voice strained. “I know you don’t have any feelings for me! So why couldn’t you just let it go?!” Sasuke’s arm hugged himself across his stomach, and he doubled over, shaking. 

 “Sasuke... It wasn’t like that...” Naruto said, cautiously approaching the other. He was worried now, watching Sasuke’s emotions tear through him. What if he had ruined things between them? What if Sasuke returned to being an enemy to the village? A thousand what ifs flashed through Naruto’s mind. Sasuke grew silent then, staring down at the forest floor. Slowly, Naruto reached out and touched Sasuke’s shoulder, close enough to him now that he could hear his breathing. Sasuke looked up, and Naruto could see tears dripping down his face, his lips curled in a pained expression. Naruto pulled Sasuke close to him, embracing him in a hug, resting his head on his shoulder. They stood like that for a minute, and then Sasuke reached up with his arm and returned the hug, nuzzling his head into Naruto’s neck. 

 Sasuke’s head was reeling. Something that he had tried so hard to hide was now splayed wide open, naked to the person he had tried to conceal it from. And now Naruto was holding him, as he had longed for, and his aroma was sweet and musky and confusing him further. Tears kept pouring down his cheeks, and his heart beat quickly in his chest, although it began to slow as Naruto hugged him closer, whispering to him, “It’s alright. You don’t have to be afraid.” After some time had passed, and Sasuke’s heart had slowed, Naruto pulled away. Sasuke remained staring at the ground, his expression defeated.

  Naruto reached out, lifting his chin so that their eyes met. Then he leaned in and kissed Sasuke softly, making sure to do so unhurriedly so that Sasuke had time to pull away if he wanted to. But Sasuke returned the kiss, closing his eyes. 

 They found themselves exchanging slow kisses, drawing their bodies close to each other again. Sasuke trailed his fingers down Naruto’s back, resting his hand at the base of his spine. Naruto fell into Sasuke’s rhythm, allowing him to take the lead. Their kisses deepened, and became wet, their hearts starting to beat faster. They moved together to rest against a tree, Sasuke’s back against it. Naruto’s hands started to wander, and Sasuke stopped him, pulling  back. “Is this... Really alright?” He asked nervously, looking up at Naruto. “What will Hinata think?”

 “She already knows, and she’s fine with it,” Naruto responded, to Sasuke’s surprise. “She and Sakura were the ones who suggested it. We’re not doing anything wrong.” Sasuke relaxed then, knowing Naruto wasn’t lying.

 “Alright,” He said, and leaned back in to kiss Naruto again. He let Naruto trace his body with his hands, and moved his own hand lower on Naruto’s back to rest on his buttocks. His sex was beginning to throb with desire, and his breathing became heavier. Naruto sensed this and pressed his body against Sasuke’s more firmly, his well developed muscles rubbing against Sasuke’s lean figure. 

 Naruto was surprised at his own passion, and the yearning that was filling him with a hot intensity. The feelings that he had for Sasuke were real, and powerful. They were different than his feelings for Hinata, but they were tangible. Kissing and holding him felt correct, like something he should have done a long time ago. Sasuke’s vulnerability was turning him on, and the way that Sasuke’s hips were starting to grind against him. He could feel Sasuke’s hardness, and his own member started swelling in response. 

 “Um, Sasuke,” He whispered, “Can I touch you?” Sasuke nodded, leading Naruto’s hand towards his  erection, and letting him rub it through his pants. Sasuke kept his hand over Naruto’s as it pleasured him, and he leaned against him, gasping. Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke’s hair with his free hand, kissing the top of his head, his cheeks, and his eyelids. Sasuke moaned quietly, and Naruto unfastened his pants, looking down at his erect member, which was twitching with hunger. Naruto began to stroke him, and Sasuke guided his hand, his breathing labored. 

 Naruto was painfully hard now, and he stopped to unfasten his own pants desperately, revealing his own throbbing member. Sasuke appreciated it, and then guided their erections together, so that they were rubbing against each other. Naruto spat into his own hand, using the spit to lubricate them so they glided against each other more freely, pre-cum joining the mixture. Both of the men were fascinated with the image of their cocks rubbing together, and they watched silently, their breathing intensely focussed. As Sasuke began to reach orgasm, he grabbed Naruto and kissed him, moaning into his mouth. Cum shot out of him, thick white strands coating both of their sexes and shining in the moonlight. Naruto used the cum as more lube, jerking himself off against Sasuke until he also came. Panting, they stood staring into each other’s eyes, Naruto’s forehead pressed against Sasuke’s.

After some time had passed like this, Naruto spoke, his voice even and unafraid. “I love you. I want to be with you. I don’t want you to feel alone anymore.” Sasuke’s eyes watered again at this, and he looked down, his heart fluttering. 

“I... Love you too,” He whispered, looking back up at Naruto. Naruto responded by kissing him again, and they both sunk slowly to the earth, holding each other. They lay like that, nuzzled against each other, until Naruto noticed the stars overhead. “Look at that,” He said, grinning, “The sky is so clear tonight.” Sasuke looked up, following Naruto’s gaze. The sky was speckled with bright stars, and he smiled at them. He saw a star shoot by. He closed his eyes, praying to himself. _Please, please don’t let this end. Let me have this one thing. After everything that’s happened, let me have this._ He opened his eyes again, and looked over at Naruto, who’s eyes were closed, a smile on his lips. Sasuke snuggled closer to him, resting his head on his chest. The pair fell asleep like that, Naruto’s hand resting in the crook of Sasuke’s back. Things were permanently changed between them, but only time would tell whether or not that was a good thing. For now, they rested together, content.


	2. Something Left Untried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Naruto's relationship deepens with Sasuke, Sakura is left to ponder her own relationship with her husband. Hinata notices that Sakura isn't as straight as she thinks, and decides to take things into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Still might be slightly off cannon. Enjoy!

A crimson sky that bled into a blackened landscape. Shadowy figures that tore at the edges of their bodies. A metallic smell that permeated the miasma. Something wet, splattering against a slanted wall. A voice, calling out of the darkness, familiar but distant. Suddenly, closer, speaking into your ear, a hurried whisper. Hands reaching from beneath you, grabbing your feet, pulling you downwards, towards the earth. Opening your mouth to scream, only for it to be filled with blood. Gagging, clawing at your throat, eyes burning, silently begging. Lips pressed to your neck, then teeth, then pain. That voice again, this time speaking in a mocking tone, “Foolish brother, if you wish to kill me, then hate me, detest me, curse me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to your pitiful life.” Then, nothingness. 

 Sasuke awoke then, gasping, still seeing the dream world in front of him. He made a choking noise, leaning forward, grabbing at his throat. The curse mark would spread-- no, it would engulf him, and he would be a slave to it again. He desperately scratched at the spot where it had been, feeling warm blood trickle down his neck. The stinging pain brought clarity, and his eyes focussed on his surroundings. A black sky, not a red one. Trees, not houses. Disoriented, he looked around the forest, trying to process the shift in scenery. He was not in his childhood home, watching the murder of his parents. Itachi was dead. As memories began to flood back, so did tears.

  It had been almost a month since he had had a dream like that. They had started in his childhood, the image of his family being killed burned into his mind by Itachi’s tsukuyomi. There were nights when he had awoken screaming, wetting the bed, vomiting, forgetting where he was. These dreams had faded with time, and as a teenager, they had stopped completely. Then he had met Itachi again, and been trapped in that horrible tsukuyomi. That day had set off something in him, and the dreams had returned, now mixed with recent memories. Since then the dreams had persisted. It seemed as if every passing year they grew worse, becoming more complex with new memories. Sometimes he saw the gnarled snake body of Orochimaru, the thousands of serpents interlocking into that twisted dread. Other times he saw Haku, reflected in ice mirrors, piercing his body with needles. Things and places that no longer frightened him appeared in his dreams and struck him with terror. 

 Sasuke sat quietly then, brushing his tears away. It was over. He had killed Itachi, defeated Orochimaru, Haku, and so many others. His own weakness, the way these dreams reduced him to such a fragile state, disgusted him. Sasuke stood, looking at the moon overhead. It appeared to be around 3am. _If I can’t sleep then I’ll walk,_ he thought, looking down towards the forest in front of him. Then he stepped forward into the gloom, vanishing out of sight amongst the trees. 

 

\--

Sakura stood in her kitchen, trying to cut a tomato. Trying, because the knife she was using wasn’t sharp enough. Suddenly, the knife slipped and cut her finger open. Cursing, she dropped the knife, rushing to the sink and putting the wound under water. Bright red blood mixed with the tap water, before she remembered that she was a healing ninja. Right. That. Sighing, she brought her finger out from under the tap, and healed the wound with a green glow of chakra from her palm. It was gone almost instantly. 

 “Why am I so stupid?” She wondered out loud to herself, reaching up to rub her temples. Lately, she had been in a sort of... Funk. It was almost as if the world was desaturated. It had started around the time that she had suggested polyamory to Naruto and Hinata. When she had found out that it was going well between Sasuke and Naruto, she had been surprised at herself for being disappointed. It was her who had read in the library about polyamorous relationships. It was her who had brought the books to Hinata, to discuss it. She had been the one trying to find a way to make her husband happy. So why was she so upset that it had worked? Sasuke was with Naruto now. She hadn’t seen him, but she assumed that made him a little bit happier. Shouldn’t she be satisfied with that? She couldn’t give him what he wanted, and he could.

 An ache grew in her chest thinking this, and tears began to form in her eyes. She let herself cry then, a wave of frustration and sadness leaving her body. She thought about how hard she had fought to get Sasuke back, and the dissatisfaction she had felt when she had gotten what she wanted. She thought about their failed marriage, his coldness towards her, and their daughter. She thought about how Sarada hadn’t seen her father since she was a baby. How Sasuke hadn’t been at major milestones in her life. How she was forced to raise their daughter alone, to work alone, to go to bed alone. After she had gotten it out, she wiped at her eyes with a napkin, blowing her nose. Looking out the window, at the clear blue sky and chirping birds, she felt a little bit better. 

 Sakura walked back over to the cutting board, looking at the mangled tomato. Without thinking, she tossed it in the trash. The knife needed to be sharpened. Until then, this was a useless exercise. Sakura washed off the knife in the sink, before returning it to it’s place in the drawer with the other utensils. She would bring it to a sharpener tomorrow. For now, she needed to go get cleaned up, since she was having tea with Hinata later. She couldn’t be seen like this, her eyes puffy from crying, her makeup smeared, and her hair unbrushed. Sakura turned and walked up the stairs of her house, towards her room, thinking about Sasuke as she did so.

 What was it, exactly, about Sasuke that she loved? She couldn’t understand it. Sasuke had been the boy she had fought with her best friend over, the boy that she had spent so much of her youth trying to impress. He was also a man that had tried to kill her, twice. A man who had thrown their village into chaos. A murderer, and a liar. She brushed her hair in her room, examining her reflection as she did so. When Sasuke had held her on their wedding night, it had been an empty act. Neither of them had enjoyed it. It was like they were going through the motions of sex, without actually engaging in it. It hadn’t just been on Sasuke’s side, either. She had abstained from sex until she was married, not because of morals but due to disinterest. Sasuke had been the only person she was in love with, so why would she settle for anyone else? But when they had been together, she hadn’t felt anything. It was nothing like any of the romance novels she had read, or the stories she had heard from others. It was... boring. She closed her eyes then, wondering if maybe there was something wrong with her. 

  _Maybe I’m asexual,_ she thought, as she applied fresh mascara. That was another new term she had read about in her books. But it wasn’t like she didn’t want to have sex. She masturbated, she thought about being touched, she liked the idea of sex. But when the time had come it just hadn’t worked. Was being asexual like that? She wasn’t sure. Now, applying her lipstick, she thought of her romantic feelings for Sasuke. Did she really feel any more love for him than she felt for Naruto? Naruto was her close friend, almost like the brother she had never had. At first, he had had a crush on her, but that had faded as their bond deepened. They knew each other now like siblings, and it was her that Naruto would come to if something was bothering him, something he didn’t want to bother his wife with. She felt almost the same with Sasuke, so much so that at one point she had confessed to Naruto out of confusion. Sasuke was someone that she felt deep feelings for, but what were those feelings? Was romantic love different than platonic love? Her head spinning with these thoughts, she put her makeup bag away, turning to leave her room. 

 She could talk about it with Hinata. She _would_ talk about it with Hinata. She knew that the basis of a healthy polyamorous relationship was communication. She had approached those books like textbooks, absorbing as much knowledge as she could out of them. She had always wanted to be the smartest, the best in her class, the one that people could depend on for answers. Now, she had them. She just had to apply them. So she would talk to Hinata, and try to figure out what she was feeling. She heard a ringing on her doorbell then, and turned, knowing who it was. Sakura walked over and opened the door, a small and pretty woman standing behind it. Hinata’s gray eyes peered up at her, a shy smile at her lips. Sakura invited her in, smiling. 

 

\--

 

“So,” Hinata began, looking at Sakura over her tea, “What you’re telling me is... You don’t love Sasuke after all?” Sakura pondered this, looking into her tea mug, as if it could tell her the answers. The steam coming from it caressed her face, warming it. She looked up then, ready to answer.

“I don’t know if it’s that I don’t love him, I think I do love him. But I just don’t know if I love him romantically. I think... I think I may love a concept of him, more than the actual person.” Sakura took a sip of her tea then, the familiar bitter taste coating her mouth. Saying this to another person made it more clear to her.

 “Hm...” Hinata said, also seeming to take a moment to think things over. “Has there... Been anyone else that you’ve had feelings for? Strong ones?” Sakura thought back, trying to remember if she had ever had a crush on anyone else. Sai had joined their team when Sasuke had left, but she hadn’t really felt anything for him. In fact, she had disliked him at first, even though he had been handsome and similar to Sasuke in many ways. Sai was the man that her rival for Sasuke’s affections had wound up marrying, Ino. Remembering Ino, she smiled, and then answered.

 “Well, I’ve always had strong feelings for my friends. Like my childhood friend, Ino. She was the first person to accept me the way that I was, and I loved her for that. But then she started  liking Sasuke and we... Fought over it, and became distant, rivals even. But in a way, those feelings I had for her were stronger than the ones I had for Sasuke. I don’t know how to explain it.” Sakura sighed, leaning back in her chair. Hinata’s face was intent now, and she was examining Sakura.

 “Are you sure you didn’t just like Sasuke because Ino liked him?” She asked bluntly. This startled Sakura, but Hinata continued, “Like, are you sure you didn’t like Sasuke just to fit in with the other girls? I remember, everyone had a crush on him back then, because of his looks. Girls who didn’t even like Sasuke said they liked him, to seem like they were part of the club. I never did, and it was part of why I was unpopular. But I didn’t find him attractive, because his... Energy was bad. I thought Naruto was much sweeter. So that’s why I had a crush on him. A lot of those girls who said they liked Sasuke stopped liking him as soon as they graduated. But you stayed close to him, so you didn’t.” Hinata stopped then, seeming to have finished her thought. Sakura was taken aback, thinking back carefully now. Was Hinata right? Had she just been playing along with the other girls? 

 “I...  I guess you could be right,” She conceded, looking down at her hands. “I think I started liking  Sasuke as a way to... Bond with Ino. But things were taken too far and I just... Kept going. I never stopped to think about why I started liking him in the first place.” Sakura turned her gaze out the window, finding comfort again in the image of the sky held within it. “I don’t know why I felt like I had to keep fighting for him. It just seemed to be... What you did, when you loved a guy. So I did it.” 

 Hinata reached out then, touching Sakura’s hand. “Sakura, I think it’s time to move on. Sasuke isn’t in love with you. And you’re not in love with him. I can’t tell you what to do about Sarada, or your marriage. But you have every right to want to leave him. He hasn’t treated you well. He hasn’t treated your daughter well. In fact, he hasn’t even treated Naruto well, and he’s in love with him. You can’t fix him. He’s the only one who can change himself, and until he wants to, he won’t. So you need to let him go,” Hinata said this firmly, looking Sakura dead in the eyes. Sakura was surprised with how confident she was. Hinata seemed to have changed so much since her brother, Neji, had died. It was like she was a different person, stronger, more forward. Sakura admired her for this, wishing she could undergo such a transformation. 

 She felt tears welling again, and broke eye contact with Hinata to look away, embarrassed. “You’re right, I know you’re right...” She began, her voice starting to break, “But I just can’t bring myself to do it.” She started crying then, and a look of concern spread across Hinata’s face. She stood up, crossing the table to comfort Sakura, hugging her. 

 “There there,” She said, rubbing the back of her head. “It’s alright. Let it out.” Sakura continued to cry into Hinata’s chest, which was soft and warm. Hinata smelled nice, like flowery shampoo and clean laundry. Women smelled so much better than men, who all seemed to have a faint smell of cheese. Sakura chuckled thinking this, and Hinata looked down at her with a puzzled expression. “What is it?” She asked, curious. 

 “Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that men all stink.” Hinata grinned at this, nodding. 

 “Men definitely all stink, and they’re ugly too.” They both started laughing together then, Sakura wiping her tears away and Hinata pulling back from hugging her. Hinata returned to her seat at the table. Sakura sighed then, leaning forward.

 “If only Sasuke was more like a woman,” She mused, trailing her finger around the rim of her tea mug. “Sensitive, y’know? And kinder. I don’t think a woman would do all the dumb things he’s done.” She sipped her tea then, “And I think a woman would be a better parent than he is. We’re less likely to run off and leave a kid behind than they are.” Hinata smiled empathetically at this.

 “Well, I guess we should get going. The kids will be out of daycare soon,” Hinata pointed out, motioning towards the clock. Sakura noticed this, then nodded, smiling. 

 “Thank you for listening Hinata,” Sakura said, reaching out to take her hand again. Hinata smiled back, a relaxed and kind expression on her face. 

 “It’s no problem, really,” She replied. The two women then stood up together, carrying their mugs to the kitchen and leaving them near the sink, before leaving together to go pick up their kids. As they did so, Hinata stared up at the same sky Sakura had been looking at earlier, her gaze focussed, thinking. Sakura saw her doing this, and asked her what she had her mind on, but Hinata only smiled at her, telling her it was nothing.

 

\--

 

Naruto got home late that night, having been overrun with paperwork, so he was surprised to see that Hinata had stayed up waiting for him. They had a policy between each other that if Naruto worked late into the night, he didn’t expect Hinata to greet him when he got home. He knew that it was unfair to demand that she did so. To him, it was more important that she was healthy, and went to bed on time, rather than please him with her company. So when he walked through the door, and saw Hinata sitting at their dining room table, he was surprised. She smiled at him, standing up to cross to the entrance of the house, kissing him softly. He returned the kiss without thinking, closing his eyes.

 “What are you still doing up?” He asked, stroking her hair. “Is something the matter?” Hinata looked down then, biting her lower lip.

 “No, I just felt a bit... Lonely,” She admitted, then glanced back up at Naruto, a longing in her eyes. Naruto thought he understood, and bent down to kiss Hinata again, pulling her closer to him. She relaxed into his grip, her soft body melting against his.

 “Is Boruto asleep?” He asked, his voice a near whisper. She nodded, and he went back to kissing her, before picking her up. She giggled at this, letting Naruto carry her back to their room, where they made love to each other. After they were finished, Hinata snuggled into Naruto, her soft breasts pressed against his chest. Naruto rested his lips on the top of her head, kissing it repeatedly. She smiled at him as he did so. 

 “Naruto, I have something I want to ask you,” She began, slowly. He looked down at her, a smile on his lips. 

 “What is it?” He asked, trailing one of his free hands down the length of her spine to rest on her butt, giving it a firm squeeze. She grinned as he did so, letting her own hand explore his body, to come to rest on his soft member, loosely holding it. 

 “Well... I know we’ve been doing the whole polyamory thing, you with Sasuke,” She began, looking into his eyes, “And I was wondering... If I could try and do the same, with Sakura.” Naruto blinked down at her, looking confused for a minute, before realization dawned on his face. 

 “You... Want to sleep with Sakura?” He asked, sounding amazed. Rather than upset, his expression was delighted. He knew that his wife was also bisexual. Sometimes, when they were out together, they would comment to each other how handsome they thought a certain man was, or how pretty a girl was. They took comfort in each other’s bisexuality, knowing that they were safe in expressing their feelings about it to each other. He had been feeling a bit guilty that he was allowed to date Sasuke, while his wife had stayed monogamous. He worried that she would wind up dating someone that was bad for her, but Sakura was someone that he trusted. If there was anyone he wanted to be sleeping with his wife, it was Sakura. 

 “Not just sleep with,” Hinata corrected, “But date. I want to try dating Sakura.” Naruto thought about this, then nodded. Of course his brain had jumped to sexy images of his wife and Sakura in bed together, but it made sense to him that she wanted the emotional intimacy, too. He was alright with this. But then he frowned, thinking.

 “Hinata... Isn’t Sakura... Straight?” He looked down at his wife, perplexed. He had always assumed that was the case, at least. Sakura had never expressed any interest in women while she was around him. She had only ever been in love with Sasuke. In fact, Sakura seemed indifferent to anyone who was NOT Sasuke, no matter how good looking they were or intelligent. It had always baffled Naruto, as many a good man had fallen in love with Sakura. 

 “There’s no way she’s straight,” Hinata answered quickly, looking up at Naruto, “I can tell. She’s a lesbian, Naruto.” Naruto’s jaw dropped at this, and he stared back at Hinata, aghast. His wife did have a tendency to be a bit blunt these days, but the way she had confidently declared that Sakura was a lesbian had taken him off guard. 

 “Wait... What?” He said, blinking down at her, the same confused expression on his face. He would have never thought that Sakura was a lesbian. She loved Sasuke! He had seen firsthand what lengths she had been willing to go to for him, and what insidious things she had forgiven him for. Come to think of it, though, he had also excused Sasuke’s bad behavior. But he had assumed that had been because they both loved him. 

 “She’s a lesbian,” Hinata stated again. “Naruto, haven’t you ever noticed that she’s not actually interested in Sasuke at all? She just pretends to be. She’s tricked herself into thinking she’s in love with him.” Naruto hadn’t noticed this, so he just stared at his wife, waiting for her to explain. “A lot of lesbians do this, I think,” She continued, her voice catching speed, “Society tells them they have to be in love with a man, so they force themselves to be. And then when they realize they don’t love them, they blame themselves. Gay men do this too, like Sasuke did with Sakura. The reason the two of them got married, I think, is because they were both trying to hit a certain checklist. Get married, have kids, that sort of thing. But neither of their hearts were in it.” Naruto nodded, listening. “I was talking with her today, about how she felt about Sasuke, and it all made sense to me. She’s gay Naruto, I just know it.” 

 Naruto took a moment to take this all in, before he responded in a slow and even tone, “Well, how are you going to approach her about it? You can’t exactly just... Kiss her. She’d punch you. And you don’t want to get hit with that punch, I can tell you that,” Naruto said, shuddering. 

 “I’m going to talk to her about it,” Hinata responded, shrugging. “But I need your help.” Naruto glanced down at her, inquisitive. He wasn’t sure how he could help, but he would do anything that he could. “I need you to talk to Sasuke about this. I can’t just sleep with his wife, that would be cheating. So I want his permission first.” Naruto let out a sight of relief, that that was what his wife was worried about.

 “Trust me when I say he won’t care. Sakura could go and have sex with everyone in the village and he wouldn’t say a thing. He’s always been so indifferent to her. But I’ll ask anyways, and see what he says.” Naruto had gotten pretty good at contacting Sasuke, after they had had a chat about it. He would send Sasuke a message tomorrow, and then go and see him about it. 

 “Great!” Hinata said, smiling broadly. She kissed Naruto’s nose, then his lips and the rest of his face. He smiled at her lovingly, enjoying the affection. It made him happy to see her happy. So if she wanted to try being with Sakura, he would support it as best he could. In fact, it would be incredibly convenient if Sakura and Hinata got together. He realized how easy it would become to co-parent each other’s kids, and even create a larger family. They would all be legally tied together because of their marriages, and that would be useful. He nodded to himself. Yes, Sakura was exactly who he wanted his wife to be with. After their talk the two drifted off together, Naruto thinking of how it was best to approach the subject tomorrow with Sasuke, and Hinata thinking about Sakura.

 

\--

 

It was late in the day when Naruto finally heard back from Sasuke. He was sitting in his office, reading over one of the summaries that Shikamaru had written for him, when he heard something at his window. Glancing over, he saw a small hawk tapping on it, with an irritated expression on it’s face. One of Sasuke’s, no doubt. The bird had a similarly sour personality. He opened the window, and the gruff little bird stuck it’s leg out, glaring. As he took off the scrap of paper, it spoke to him, startling Naruto. “I’m a ninja bird, you know, not a fucking carrier pigeon. I don’t have time to fly around exchanging love letters between the two of you.” Naruto blushed, looking around to make sure no one else heard the disgruntled bird. 

 “Listen, man, it’s not my fault that Sasuke uses you guys like this! So please, keep it down!” He whispered, putting his finger to his lips. He didn’t want the whole village to find out that he was in a relationship with Sasuke. It would be controversial, at best. The bird shot him one last glare before taking off, and Naruto read the piece of paper that had been attached to it’s leg. It named a nearby location for them to meet, and a time, with nothing else. It was very Sasuke typical. But he did notice the handwriting was rushed, as if in excitement. Naruto smiled to himself, tucking the note in his pocket. Sasuke was cold, but he also had a cute side. 

 The place he had named was a valley a few miles outside of the village, that Naruto and Sasuke had once trained in together as kids. After he had finished as much paperwork as he could, Naruto left the village to go meet with him. The sun was just beginning to set, and the sky was losing light. Now that it was approaching winter, Naruto could feel the days becoming shorter, and the nights longer. As Naruto moved through the trees, he thought back to when Sasuke and him had been teenagers. Some of the memories were bad, others not so much. One thing he did miss from Sasuke’s evil days was the v-necked shirt he had greeted him in, after years of not seeing each other. That, he thought, had been pretty hot. Had Sasuke been dressing up for him? He smirked at that thought. He would have to ask. 

 When he arrived at the valley, he didn’t see Sasuke immediately. But then he sensed him, leaning against a tree. “Hey,” He called out, smiling. Sasuke was staring at him blankly, trying not to show any emotion. But Naruto noticed a certain sparkle in his eyes, and the way he was shifting uncomfortably. _He wants to come hug me,_ he thought,  _but he’s too proud to do it._ Naruto decided to tease Sasuke a little bit. “Ah, that’s too bad. I came all the way out here and my boyfriend isn’t even excited to see me,” He said, pretending to sulk, putting his hands behind his head. “I wonder if I should break up with him-“ Sasuke darted forward then, grabbing Naruto and hugging him tightly, burying his face in his chest. Naruto grinned, then rubbed the back of Sasuke’s head. Sasuke was blushing, now realizing he had played directly into Naruto’s hands. He let go, taking a few steps back, looking away. 

 “What do you want, idiot?” He asked, trying to look indifferent. Naruto was grinning, happy to see Sasuke acting so charming. Before, he had always been unemotional, detached, and hard to understand. Now he was almost innocent in his affections. It reminded him a bit of how Hinata had been, except that Hinata was less... Dangerous. Naruto thought that Sasuke was like a cat, that pretended not to love you but then slept next to you at night. 

 “I wanted to talk to you about Sakura,” He said casually, not really worried about how this conversation would go. Sasuke looked at Naruto, inquisitive. 

 “Is she alright?” He asked, startling Naruto. It had been the first time he had heard Sasuke ask after his wife’s well being. But he looked concerned, his brows furrowed together. Maybe Naruto had read their relationship wrong, after all. 

 “Um... Well, it’s uh, about this polyamory thing,” Naruto began, and Sasuke’s expression became more intense, causing Naruto to avert his gaze. “Hinata uh... How should I put this...” He bit his lip. Then he decided to be straightforward, as that was the approach that had always worked best for him. “Hinata thinks Sakura is a lesbian!” He blurted out, looking back up at Sasuke. Sasuke stood there in shock, his eyes wide. Then he seemed to be thinking, bringing his hand up to his chin, looking downwards. 

 “...Shit. That makes sense,” He said, slowly. Naruto blinked at him. He wasn’t sure what reaction he had been expecting, but that wasn’t it.

 “It does?” He asked, dumbfounded. When Hinata had told him that Sakura was a lesbian, he had been caught completely off guard. But Sasuke had accepted it so quickly it was like he already knew. 

 “Oh, yeah, definitely,” Sasuke said, nodding. “In fact, I’m surprised I didn’t realize it sooner.” Naruto waited for him to explain, but he didn’t.  

 “Well... I had no idea. I would have never thought she was gay,” Naruto admitted, looking down. 

 “That’s because you’re stupid,” Sasuke responded, and Naruto looked up, glaring.

 “You’re the one who’s stupid, stupid!” He said, but he said it with a smile, because he could see Sasuke’s grin. He then crossed over to Sasuke, giving him a warm kiss, which he returned. They wrapped around each other, laughing, as the sun disappeared behind the mountains.  

 

\--

 

Hinata was inspecting her wardrobe, sighing. She had come to realize that she didn’t own any sexy clothes anymore. Being a mom meant that she didn’t have a lot of reasons to wear them, and the few dresses she did own that were nice were fairly modest, and not fit for seducing. _I used to be good at this._ She thought, digging through a drawer, hoping to find something cute she had forgotten about. Naruto walked in then, on his way to work for the day. 

 “What are you up to?” He asked, walking over to rest his hand on her hip. She brushed him off, focussed. 

 “I can’t find a dress to wear,” She muttered, obviously frustrated. “I have to look good, really good. I want Sakura to get turned on just looking at me.” Naruto blushed  then, staring down at his wife. Was she... Kind of a top? He hadn’t really thought about it before. 

 “I always think you look sexy,” He said, giving her ass a quick grab. She couldn’t help but smile then, playfully swatting him away. “Alright, well let me know how it goes. I want to hear about the hot lesbian sex my wife is having,” He joked, and she rolled her eyes, kissing him goodbye. Naruto left then, heading off to another exhausting day as the Hokage. 

 Hinata finally found something worth wearing. It was a tight black dress, made tighter from the years she hadn’t worn it. She slipped into it, then looked at herself in the mirror, turning this way and that to check how she looked. It fit snugly around her breasts and butt, and while she was a little bit embarrassed with how it looked around her stomach, she was pleased overall. Now, she had to accessorize. She went back to digging through her drawers.

 What she finally came up with was the dress, a pair of black thigh highs, and some silver jewelry. She admired herself in the mirror. This just might work. She turned and left her room, running her hand through her hair. Boruto was out of the house, off at a sleepover camp that his daycare offered in the autumn. Sarada was at the same camp. Because of that, both she and Sakura had the weekend free, so she had invited Sakura over for some “girl time.” She smirked to herself, digging through her pantry trying to find the wine. Girl time indeed. 

 When Sakura arrived, she was surprised at how well Hinata had dressed. Blushing, she remarked that she hadn’t thought to wear anything nice. Hinata waved the comment away, saying that Sakura looked fine, and invited her in. 

 They drank wine together, chatting about the week’s events, and about their children. Sarada was turning out to be an exceptionally gifted student, Boruto less so. It wasn’t that Boruto wasn’t capable, it was that he was unmotivated, which was the opposite of how his father had been. They both shared frustrations that their husbands weren’t around more often to help raise their kids, Sakura noting that she thought that it was making her daughter have an inferiority complex, while Hinata lamenting that Boruto was trying to rebel by being a bad student. As the day continued, both of the women became more relaxed, giggling together about various books they had read and trading stories about missions. 

 Eventually, Hinata decided it was time to make a move. Sakura was laying on the couch, her hair a bit tousled, her cheeks pink with wine. They both hadn’t had a lot, but enough to become relaxed. Hinata eyed her, calculating. Finally, she decided to try and bring up the topic casually. “Sakura, did you know that I’m bisexual?” She asked, sipping her wine. Sakura blinked up at her, surprised.

 “No, I didn’t know that,” She responded, running her hand through her hair. Somehow, this information made her feel nervous. She kind of wished she was bisexual, being with women sounded a lot better than being with men. “So you’ve... Been with a woman before?” She asked. 

 “A few,” Hinata responded, deciding not to give an exact number, “Before I married Naruto, that is.” Sakura sat up then, clearly interested. 

 “Y’know lady Tsunade is a lesbian,” Sakura said, knowing that this was an open secret in the village. “Shizune and her are lovers. They’re basically married.” Sakura paused then, wondering if she should have outed her former teacher. But Hinata didn’t seem to mind, and was smiling at her. 

 “What did you think about that? I mean you trained under her for so many years...” Hinata asked, testing the waters. Sakura was confused by the question, but decided to answer it as best she could.

 “Well, I thought it was fine, I guess. It wasn’t something I thought about a lot, since she and Shizune didn’t do stuff in public very often. But it was obvious because they would sometimes hold hands, or flirt with each other while I was there.” Sakura smiled remembering this, her mind wandering back to her youth. “Lady Tsunade is a scary woman, but I think that Shizune made her soft.” Hinata nodded at his. 

 “Have you ever wanted to try it, being with a woman?” Hinata asked, uncrossing and crossing her legs. Sakura’s blush darkened at this, and she looked away, stuttering.

 “W-Well,” She said, “I guess. It seems like it would be nice, y’know? Women are so soft and gentle...” She looked back at Hinata, laughing nervously. “I don’t know what I’m saying,” She admitted, grabbing her wine glass and taking a swig. “It’s just a fantasy, really.” Hinata stood up then, moving over to sit next to Sakura.

 “Do you want to try kissing?” She asked, looking into Sakura’s eyes. Sakura felt her heartbeat increase, as Hinata rested her hand on Sakura’s thigh. She was so close now, and she could smell her shampoo again. She looked away from Hinata shyly. 

 “A-Are you sure our husbands would be alright with that?” She asked, trying to seem like she was joking. But she was actually interested. Hinata leaned back, brushing the hair out of her face. 

 “I already asked them, they said it’s fine,” She responded, and Sakura gawked at her, startled by this information. She had already asked? Did that mean she had planned this out? She looked down at Hinata’s thigh highs, and her tight dress. Things started to click in her head.

 “Oh...? They said it’s alright, huh?” She said, slowly. Hinata nodded, her hand trailing up Sakura’s leg. Sakura didn’t try and stop her. “Well then, I guess we could try it,” She said, feeling her heart laboring in her chest. A triumphant look crossed Hinata’s features, and she leaned in, giving Sakura a slow kiss. Sakura returned it, enjoying the taste of her lips and her gentleness. It felt... A lot better than the kisses she had shared with Sasuke. Their kissing picked up in speed, Sakura pressing up against Hinata with a desire she hadn’t known she had. 

 Hinata deepened her kisses, letting Sakura figure out what she wanted. After some time, Sakura paused, looking up at Hinata. “Um...” She started, not sure what she wanted to say, “This feels really good,” She concluded, embarrassed. Hinata looked pleased, then asked in a low tone,

 “Do you want me to keep going?” Sakura nodded, and Hinata pulled her back into another kiss, now moving her hands up Sakura’s body. Sakura felt herself growing hot as Hinata groped at her breasts, feeling her sex starting to throb. She shyly asked if she could touch Hinata’s breasts as well, which she allowed her to do. They felt amazing, soft but firm. Hinata undid the back of her dress so that Sakura had easier access, and Sakura undid Hinata’s bra. As her breasts spilled out, Sakura admired the shape and color of them, and the small, hard nipples. She had seen other women naked before, but had never been this close to one. Sakura leaned in and kissed the erect nipples, while Hinata played with her hair. 

 Hinata reached a hand between Sakura’s legs, gently rubbing her through her pants. Sakura pressed herself more firmly against the hand, letting out a soft moan. Hinata bit her ear, whispering into it, “I want to eat you out.” 

“Please,” Sakura whispered back, unbuttoning her own pants. Hinata slid them off of her, surprised to see that Sakura hadn’t worn any underwear. Soft pink hair grew between her legs, and Hinata fondled her, feeling her wetness. She then started kissing up Sakura’s thighs, her hands still busy caressing her breasts. Sakura was letting out soft sighs, leaning back against the couch. Hinata used her fingers to spread Sakura open, admiring the rose colored flesh. She began licking and kissing her hard clit, and Sakura twitched in response, gasping. With an expertise she had mastered, she hungrily made love to the other woman, while rubbing herself through her underwear. Pausing to take a breath, she looked up at Sakura, who’s face was sweaty and red.

 “Can I put my fingers inside of you?” She asked, rubbing Sakura’s clit with her thumb. Sakura nodded emphatically, opening her legs wider. Hinata slipped her fingers into Sakura’s welcoming pussy, searching for the spongey g-spot. She found it in no time at all, and gently stroked it. Sakura’s back arched, and she moaned, her legs spasming. Hinata now aggressively fingered the spot, and Sakura orgasmed, gasping. Instead of stopping, Hinata kept going, bringing Sakura to orgasm three times before drawing her fingers out, which were now sticky and dripping. She then leaned down and finished her work on Sakura’s clit, Sakura grabbing her head. It didn’t take long for Hinata to finish her off, Sakura coming loudly. Hinata pulled back, satisfied, gazing at an exhausted Sakura. 

 “Let me get you off,” Sakura pleaded, knowing Hinata hadn’t come yet. Hinata shook her head, lovingly stroking Sakura’s face. 

 “I’ll get myself off,” She said, pulling her underwear off, “Just watch.” She spread her legs then, reaching down to touch herself in front of Sakura, who watched, mesmerized. Rubbing her clit quickly, she groaned, her chest heaving. Sakura reached out, touching her supple breasts, playing with the nipples. Hinata grinned at her, then kept going, until she came, shaking. Both women looked at each other, breathing heavily. 

  _Shit,_ thought Sakura, as Hinata stretched lazily, a satisfied expression on her face, _I am so gay._ It occurred to her why sex with Sasuke had been so boring. He wasn’t a woman. Hinata leaned over Sakura, kissing her again. “Um...” She said, her mind in a daze, “Can we... Cuddle?” Hinata giggled, nodding. They moved to the bedroom together, holding hands, and crawled into the large, comfortable bed. They would have sex four more times that day, and when Naruto came home, he found both women peacefully asleep in each other’s arms.

  _Nice,_ he thought, careful not to wake them, tiptoeing over to the couch to lay on it, _I love my wife._ He curled up on the couch then, smelling a sweat on it that gave him an idea of the day’s events. It seemed like this polyamorous thing was working out well, after all. He fell asleep, his imagination full of his wife and her girlfriend. 


End file.
